


Not that innocent

by lifeandlies



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of past casual relationships, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlies/pseuds/lifeandlies
Summary: Geno is worried that Sid is neglecting his friends since the two of them got together.





	Not that innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this, mostly because there really isn't anything of substance in it. Hopefully it's cute?

When Sid and Geno get together, Geno is convinced that Sid is, if not a virgin, than at least very inexperienced. Geno has never known him to date anyone before, definitely never seen him pick up at a bar. On top of that, Sid is shy about both giving and receiving physical affection, for all that he’s very enthusiastic when they do make it to the bedroom. Geno’s fine with that. He’s waited years for this chance - he’s not about to mess it up by being impatient. So he slows things down, and double checks to make sure Sid is on board with everything they do.

He notices something after a while, though. And that is that Sid seems to be cutting off contact with a lot of his friends since they started dating. Not with the guys on the team, but others - he’s constantly getting texts from guys wanting to hang out, but Sid tells them no, he’d rather spend his time with Geno. It’s a bit worrying - he shouldn’t be neglecting his friendships just because him and Geno are now dating. Not only that, but it makes Geno feel bad when he makes plans with his friends instead of with Sid - does Sid expect him to only spend time with him? Or does Sid want to be invited?

“No,” Sid laughs, when Geno brings it up, “you should get to hang out with your Russian friends without having to translate for me all the time.”

He seems sincere about it, so Geno let’s it go.

It starts happening on road trips as well. Geno had no idea how many guys in the league Sid seems to be on good terms with. Almost in every city they go to, someone from the opposing team sends Sid a text about getting a drink, catching up. However, Sid turns them all down. Maybe it’s just a honeymoon phase thing, Geno thinks - Sid’ll go back to hanging out with his friends when things with Geno aren’t so new and exciting. His theory seems to be proven right when they get to Denver, and Sid tells Geno he’s going for dinner with Nate. Geno is actually pretty thrilled about it, practically pushing Sid out of their hotel room while Sid gives him an odd look.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” he says, and Geno smiles, kissing his cheek.

“Have fun, say hi to Nate!”

“Okay, I will,” Sid says, smiling fondly and shaking his head at Geno’s antics.

However, before the next game of the same road trip, when they’ve landed in Nashville and settled in at the hotel, Sid is yet again turning down invitations from friends.

“Who you texting?” Geno asks, Sid’s face still buried in his phone.

“Oh, it’s just Shea,” Sid says, shrugging. “He asked if I wanted to come over, but I told him I couldn’t.”

Geno frowns. “Why you say that?”

Sid looks up, confusion written all over his face. “Say what?”

“Why you say you can’t? Should not just spend time with me all the time, is good to see other people too!”

“You… you want me to go see Shea?” Sid asks, carefully. Geno doesn’t understand what the problem is.

“Yes, if you want, you should,” he says.

Sid purses his lips. “Well, I don’t want to,” he says. “I thought we had this conversation already.”

Geno isn’t quite sure what conversation Sid is alluding to, but he doesn’t dwell on it. “You never go out,” he says. “Yes, you go see Nate but say no to everyone else! Is not healthy, be so…” he searches for the word, “codependent?”

Sid is quiet for a long moment. “Have you…” he starts, but cuts himself off. He takes a deep breath, and tries again. “Have you been seeing other people?”

Geno has the distinct feeling that something is getting lost in translation. “Yes,” he says, “I see friends all the time, you know this.”

“I don’t mean friends,” Sid says, and he’s looking a little scared now. “Have you… slept with anyone else, since we got together?”

“Of course not, no!” Geno says, horrified. “Why you think I’m cheat?”

“Well why are you encouraging me to, then?” Sid exclaims, frustrated.

 _What even?_ Geno thinks to himself. “Not want you _cheat_ , just want you see friends! Always saying no, I’m not think is good!”

Sid stares at him wide eyed for a moment, before a smile starts stretching over his face. Not soon after, he starts giggling helplessly, and Geno is still very confused.

“Why you laugh?” he asks, pouting, which only serves to set Sid off on a new round of giggles.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sid says, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Sorry. It’s just… you missed some details here, I think.”

“What you mean?” Geno asks, and Sid moves over so he can show Geno his phone. His text conversation with Shea is still open, and as Geno scans their recent messages, his eyes threaten to pop out of his head. “You have sex with _Weber_?” he exclaims, turning to stare at Sid.

“Not any _more_ ,” Sid says, “but yeah, a couple of times, before.”

For a split second, Geno can’t help but let that image flood his mind, but he pushes it away.

“But you… not just today, you say no to guys all the time…” He trails off as he notices Sid’s blush get progressively redder.

“Um, well,” Sid says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I haven’t been neglecting any friendships, I promise. Just, you know, some guys I sometimes just met up with to… have some fun..?”

Geno takes a moment to process this new information. He has to admit it makes sense - Sid does seem to know both what he wants, and how to get it. And he didn’t learn all that from Geno. Sid has apparently had a fuckbuddy on practically every team in the NHL. And yet he still chose Geno.

Sid makes a noise of surprise as Geno pushes him down on the bed, and climbs on top of him.

“I’m better than all of them, yes?” he asks, pressing his mouth to Sid’s neck and sucking, hard.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sid moans, grappling at Geno’s shoulders to pull him in tighter. Geno grins against Sid’s skin, and sets out to prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on [Tumblr](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/) ^^
> 
> UPDATE: I got an ask about this fic, so I [rambled a bit about it](http://bittelitt.tumblr.com/post/172287194177/just-re-read-your-little-ficlet-about-sid-having-a) if you want to know a little more :)


End file.
